FireStorm
by Flames and Rain
Summary: This is the story of a Japanese girl who was in the fight against Hamato Yoshi and The Foot. This girl was the cause of the separation of many families. Years later she meets up with Splinter and the turtles and tries to right her wrong only to find her fate doesn't end just there.
1. Chapter 1

I walked along the side walk with a lot on my mind. Mostly it was of the kraang. They..took my mother some time ago. It was maybe a few weeks ago.

My lower lip quivered. I hatred feeling this way. So powerless and weak. It doesn't make any sense! I have trained my whole life since I was a little girl. And all of the mastery, all of my expertise moves I used on them. And...nothing.

I growled tossing my head to the left. By this time I had already shoved my hands in my pockets and was hunched over. My fingers curled up making fists. I'll get my mom back whatever it takes.

My eye lids slowly dropped. I closed them. Still walking I huffed. Adira get a hold of yourself. I should take my mind off of it for now. If I can't get her back tonight then their is no use complaining about it.

A grumbling noise came from my stomach. I had almost forgotten I was on my way to buy myself some food. I reached in my pocket and pulled out 20$. I suppose that is enough money for me to buy a pizza and a soda.

My tounge protruded out of my mouth and slid across my lips. Just the thought of pizza was mouthwatering. My mind pictured the pizza dough rising, the white cheddar cheese glistening. All while the steam hits my face. Pizza is my all time favorite food for sure!

I twitched as I heard laughter. I snapped out of my fantasy and listened to the voices. I backed up against a wall and peeked over the corner. It was a clan of muscly dudes. All of them wore a series of black leather and they all had tatoos.

I went back to hiding behind the corner. I looked around to see if I wss being followed. Their was no one around but me and the gang. They seemed to be bickering about something. One of the men said a word that made my heart stop. 'Kraang' I exhaled nervously. They couldn't be working for them could they? Could I get to find out who these jerks are and why they took my mom?

I clenched my teeth closed as tears formed in my eyes. Suddenly I jumped out of the corner with my fists up almost startling some of the gang members. I walked forward and stopped keeping a safe distance. My eyebrows furrowed as I spoke.

"Tell me what the kraang." The men starred at me for a moment then looked back at each other. Each one started to laugh. My jaw dropped. No one has laughed at me before. I frowned and crossed my arms. One of the men spoke.

"Look sweetie, we only deliver shipments to the kraang. We have no idea who they are." The man had an unconvincing smirk on. I stared into his eyes as I could tell he was being untruthful. I slightly tucked my lips in.

"You're lying." I slowly walked straight up to the man aware of my footing. Without taking my eyes off of him I stood a few feet away from him. "You know exactly who they are." I brought my feet back to the ground. The man I had so boldly singled out looked over to his friends and shrugged his shoulders like a dimwit.

"well, you got me babe." I looked to his buddy as he chuckled.

" I guess you're going to have to interrogate us." All of the men laughed simultaneously. I narrowed my eyes and walked away from them. Politely I put my arms behind my back, almost ending the conversation. As if nothing had happened at all. Stopping a few feet away from them I brought my arms down.

"well...don't say I didn't warn you." I smirked. I turned and ran to the first man. I swung my leg to him and kicked him right in his gut. He groaned and fell to his knees. I rapidly punched a pressure point in his shoulder making him fall to the ground.

All of the men were flabbergasted. I grinned smugly. All the men fumbled through their pockets to bring out sharp knives. All of my pride was immediately drained once I saw a man run at me. I swiftly dodged the knife and punched the man in the back.

The next man foolishly made the same mistake. This time I ducked pushing my leg out. Tripping him he fell on his facr which quickly knocked him out along with his buddies on the bround. One more man faced me. He by far, looked the toughest out of the group.

"well doll face. This is it. Just you and me. Any last words?" He sneered. I looked up to my left.

"Nope. Not any at the moment. I might have to get back to you on that on." The man growled and ran at me with his knife. He aimed low. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out.

Relax adira.. I felt a small sharp pain in my arm. I opened my eyes and jumped over the man completely. My knees bent and crouching closely. I punched a straight line in the mans back almost penetrating his spine. His body was limp.

Before he fell I caught him. Holding the man up I brought his face close to mine in a headlock.

"now I want you to tell me. Who and where are the kraang." the man never answered me. I then realized che was out cold. I dropped him. Damn it. I really thought I wasn't going to do that this time.

I groaned and briskly walked away. Before exiting the corner I was faced with...turtles?! That were...very big for their species. I frowned as the four of them stared at me. Finally I decided I shouldn't get involved. I huffed and stomped off. " no time."

"What?" The turtle in the red mask growled.


	2. Chapter 2

"No time for turtles?!" Exlaimed the turtle with the orange mask. I ignored them and kept walking. I guess now that I have gotten no further leads on the kraang I should get my dinner.

I stopped as the turtles were still following me. My lips automatically pouted. I shot my head back infuriated by this.

"What?! What do you want?" I am so tired of them. One of the turtles pointed sais towards me.

"Hey! You think you can just-" suddenly the other turtle wearing a blue mask held back the one with the red mask.

"What my brother is trying to say is that I'm Leonardo. This is Raphael, donatello and Michelangelo." they all had very different names and different colored masks that the four of them wore. I stopped at the one called Michelangelo. He had a big bright smile on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"It's adira. But it wouldn't matter. I'm leaving and I doubt I'll ever see you again. So.." Leonardo gripped my shoulder.

"Hold on a minute. You still need to explain some things." Leonardo was so assertive. That annoyed me to no end. I jumped out of his hand.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." I crossed my arms. I was on my way to the pizza shop again when Michaelangelo spoke up. Once he did I stopped.

"One question. How did you manage to kick thoes guys butts so quick?" I turned to all of the turtles infuriated.

"Look you guys I'm hungry and tired. I just want to eat and go home. I've been planning to eat pizza and-"

"Pizza!" Mikey ran up to me. He gripped my shoulder tightly. He brought me so close to him our noses were touching. "Mind getting us some?"

"Yeah whatever! Just get the hell alway from me!" I tossed mikey off of me. Mikey looked at me a little bit saddened. Small tears stuck to the corners of his eyes. I frowned. Leonardo stepped forward.

"Look. How about you get some pizza and come back under the sewer with us. We can discuss more there."

"Oh yeah! Perfect idea! Bring the crazy girl down to the lair with us. That's going to be a great idea!" Raphael turned to me pushing me back with his finger. "You know who's not going to be happy about this? Splinter."

"Come on Raph! She's a fully trained kunoich. I bet she can help us on our missions and help fight the kraang."

I widened my eyes. I faced Leonardo.

"Kraang? Do you know what they are?"

"Well yes. We are trying to stop them from invading earth. You see, the kraang are aliens." I gasped and looked away. Aliens? The kraang are...extra terrestrials? And they have my mother.

What would aliens want with my mother? I grabbed my arms feeling a bit cold.

"I will go with you. And I will help you fight the kraang."

"We should get back to the layer. None of this can be official until master splinter says it's okay." Leonardo said quickly. I nodded my head and crossed my arms.

I found my eyes rolling over to mikey as he seemed to be making sounds.

"Pizza pizza pizza! Yeah!" His tounge flopped out of his mouth, eye's crossed and he was arching his back in pleasure. Out of nowhere Raphael hit him on the back of his head.

I smirked. Something about mikey made me like him. I think it's because of how silly he is. It reminds me of my mother.

I quickly took my eyes away from him and squinted them. I can net be getting my head wrapped around some guy I just met. Adira...you are so much better than that! I shunned myself from talking to him.

After we got the pizza we headed down the sewers. I was very careful with my footing and kept away from the nasty liquidity sewerage. The sight and smell if it almost made me want to vomit.

I held it in for the sake of my face. I wouldn't want to make a bad first impression on the turtles. As the disgusting sewerage flowed out more came in. I gagged and held my shirt over my face. They are all fools for thinking that I'm sticking around this place for more than a day.

Once we had finally gotten to their place I was quite surprised. Shocked in fact. Their was a working electricity, a television, a couch, a tire swing, and arcade games.

"I must admit I...wasn't expecting something like this? Were you?" Mikey leaned on his brothers drawing attention to himself.

"Guys! I just realized something really important!"

"What is it mikey?" Leonardo exclaimed frightfully.

"All the time we were talking the pizza was getting cold!" All three of the brothers stared at mikey with a disappointed look on their faces, as did I." We all took a slice. I had taken more than I had planned. So did mikey. I scarffed down loads and loads of pizza.

One by one as they slipped down my throat and plopped into my stomach. I pounded my chest until a burp came out. It was...a lot louder than i expected. I looked around. That single burp brought all eyes to me. I blushed and pouted. My eyes rolled away from the guys. Mikey threw his arms in the air and screamed.

"Aww sweet! Cool burp bro." Mikey lent his fist for a fist bumb. I rolled my eyes and accepted. I get this a lot at school anyways. Mikey smiled his warm smile to me.

I crossed my arms. My hair had dropped over my face covering my right eye. I closed my eyes and let my head fall onto the pillow behind me.

I rested one leg on the other letting my foot bounce up and doen in the air. Laying down with my hands behind my head I spoke.

"What is it that you guys wanted to ask me about?" All of the brothers looked to each other. Leonardo spoke.

"How did you learn all thoes moves?" I opened my eyes. Moves? I guess he means the martial arts. I was about to speak up when I felt light vibrations followed with what felt like a long piece of wood pounding against the ground.

I widened my eyes jumping up from the couch. I looked to the four boys. I put a finger over my lips telling them to shush.

"I hear something." I whispered. They all looked at me like I was insane but I'm not. I feel something really strong approaching. I put up my hands in a fighting position.

Suddenly from another room came a large, fluffy, rat with a white stringy beard. My eyes narrowed at him. I...don't think he's a threat but I'm not taking chaces. I widened my stance. Leonardo and Raphael quickly ran to me holding me back.

"Woah! Be cool! This is our master, splinter." I closed my eyes gently and breathed out. Calm yourself Adira. Calm. I opened my eyes as both the turtles let go of me.

"Who's this? And why did you bring her here?"

"Master splinter, this is-" mikey jumped in pishing his brother.

"This is adira! And she likes to eat pizza and burp really loud and she's so super awesome!" I walked up to their master. I gave a deep bow.

"I'm extremely honoured to be in your presence master..Splinter." I felt his hand touch my shoulder. I looked to the noticeably pink hand. My eyes travel up his arm which seems to be wrapped up. His clothing was a immensely long kimono giving him an overall Japanese asian look. Another hand was placed on my shoulder. Splinter looked deep into my eyes. I shifted my vision left and right.

"Adira?" Splinter jumped onto me giving me a hug. I blushed. What...is he..doing? He's acting like I've known him. I looked over to the turtles and mouthed 'help me.' Raphael opened his arms, gesturing.

"Do you know her, master?"

"Yeah, do you know me?" I looked up to splinter perplexed by his actions.

"Adira, it's me. Hamato Yoshi." Something clicked in my brain. Like the last piece of a puzzle was fit perfectly in place. But the puzzle was my life. My eyebrows sank.

"Ha...hamato Yoshi.." I slowly repeated back. I'm trying. I really am.

I widened my eyes remembering a past event. Something so tragic and traumatizing. A memory I wanted to discard forever but had reoccurred just now. For the sake of Hamato Yoshi I pulled it together.

I forced a fake smile on my face and kept up my attitude.

"Oh yes. I remember." I said trying to cease myself from shaking. I held my arms close and almost felt as steaming sensation in both my hands.

"How, do you two know each other?" Donatello asked curiously. I groaned in my mouth. I was really hoping no one would ask that.

"Adira and my daughter were good friends when they were younger. And I was friends with both her parents." my stomach tightened as he said 'my parents'. My heart sank. And my high spirits sithered. "how are your parents anyway?"

"a..actually I was just about to look for my mom tonight when I ran into the turtles and for years now...my dad has been, dead." They had to know. If they didn't know I wouldn't hear the end of 'where is your father adira?'

"I am truley sorry." Splinter said with deep sincerity.

"Please don't pitty me."

"I am not pitying you. I understand your grief. But you should not feel bad for yourself. Just as I don't feel bad for the loss of my wife and miwa." My mouth had dropped completely. My childhood friend is now gone. I..I didn't want to believe it. That couldn't have happen.

"I...uh. It is a difficult situation what has happened to our..families."

"Yes. But I am very glad we have crossed paths again. I have so much to share with you." My eyes closed tightly without my consent. The bottom of my eyes wrinkled. I impulsively grabbed my head almost wanting to scratch the inside of my skull. "Adi...are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, fine. I...I just need to sit down." Splinter grabbed my arms and showed me back to the couch. Though, I already knew where it is. I looked over to him a bit irritated by this. He's treating me like a child.

And. He just called me adi! That was always his stupid nick name for me. Ugh! I hope that doesn't become a habit for him. After everyone and my head settled down the questioning began.

"Okay now that thats over, where-" Raphael was intiruppted by Michelangelo.

"I wanna ask it!" All of the turtles yelled at Michelangelo.

"MIKEY!" Splinter smiled and nodded to Michelangelo.

"Go ahead, my son"

"Thank you Master Splinter." Mikey said smiling to his trainer. He nodded to him. Mikey brought up a hand and coughed clearing his throat. I along with the others rolled their eyes. "Where did you learn thoes super awesome moves!"

"My father. Every time he would learn a new move, he would copy the exact style of that particular type of movement. And he would write it down and sketch a picture of it in his book. I watched him every time he did it. And when he left...that was a lot to take in. Sometimes he would leave for work and it felt like he'd left for an eternity but when he actually died, I realized he was really gone. I felt I had no choice but to carry out his legacy. I want to be just like him. So strong and brave and smart. So I started to train as soon as possible. Eight I think." I drifted out of my personal thoughts and looked up to the turtles and splinter. None of them looked happy. And...mikey was actually crying.

"Dude, that sounds horrible." Leonardo nudged his arm getting him to shut up.

"We're really sorry." I looked to Leonardo almost offended at what he had said.

"I do not accept pity." I growled in a angry tone. All of them stared blankly at me. My teeth clashed together as I repeatedly grinded them against each other. It was getting so bad I had bit my lip and blood sprayed down my throat. The taste of metal filled my mouth. I pouted keeping my mouth closed.

"Adira. You're very different. You are not the same sweet little girl that I once knew." Why...would he say something like that?

"Yeah? I'm different. So what?" I mumbled. Splinter examined me silently. He stroked his white beard.

"Tomorrow you will begin training with me. I have much to teach you. And you will live here for the time being? Am I understood?" The ends of my mouth had dropped down. I stood up from the couch and crossed my arms. He wants me to stay here?

"You can't be serious." I looked up to splinters long face. I paused for a moment then came back. "look I don't need to be baby sat anymore. I am an adult." Splinter began to chuckle almost uncontrollably. His laughter was so snickery and mockingly. I grew more and more infuriated by the second.

I waved my arms around mocking him deeply. Splinter watched as I repeated his laugh.

"I am 17 years old, about to be 18. I have a license, I'm a senior in high school, and I have mastered every martial art move that my father has learned."

"You are staying here and that is final!" Splinters body shot down quickly. He outstretched his food about to knock me down. He couldn't break me. I swiftly leaped over him and stood unharmed behind him. Splinter stood up tall as I faced his back. I put my hands on my hips with my pride high.

"What!? What did you-how did you-" donatello stuttered.

"How did you do that!?" Raphael asked appalled.

"No one can out dodge sensei!" Mikey leaned on my shoulder giving me chills.

"I am still making you stay here. No matter how 'good' you may think you are." I looked up to master splinter with concentrated eyes. Does he really expect me to stay with him? Here? Maybe if I play along I can sneak out when he is not looking.

"Yes. I, understand."


	3. Chapter 3

"You should go and get your things. You might stay here a while." I smirked widley. Almost ear to ear at what splinter said.

"Yeah. I should go get my things. Good idea!" I turned away from him and started to walk out of the place. I lifted my arm and waved goodbye. "Don't worry, I'll be back!"

"I know you will be back because my sons will go with you to collect her things." My smirk dropped as well as my shoulders. My arms hung low.

I didn't even have to say anything else to know what he was doing. He knew I was going to escape the first second I stepped out of the sewer. I sighed heavily and walked out with the turtles right behind me. Leonardo the leader sped up to talk to me.

"So you really knew splinter when you were younger?"

"Yeah I did. He was pretty cool." I said not needing to explain myself further. Though their was much more to it. He was more to than just cool. Splinter or...at the time, Hamato Yoshi was always their when my father wasn't around. And my father was gone almost 247. I looked down at my feet.

"You and splinter were really close then?" Leonardo questioned interrogating me more.

"Yes." I said straightdorward ending the conversation. Once we got on the surface with was already dark out. More dark than it was before. "Well, my apartment is this way. Should we walk over-"

"No walking. We need to get on the rooftops. We can not be spotted." Leonardo explained himself.

"I've never done it before but, I suppose." We all ran up to a steep nearby building. Even though we were in the shadows I could tell it was going to be difficult.

"Do you need one of us to carry you up?"

"No." I said enraged by his suggestion. I breathed out through my nose slowing my pase. The air that came out was hot. Like it was steam. I had no further intention to do it again, so I got on with climbing the side of the building.

I gripped onto the metal bar of the stairs and flipped my way up to the top. Each time I did this my fingers would lock and my feet did as well.

When I did I looked down to the turtles who had a abashed expression on.

"Didn't think I could do that? Did you?" I chuckled soflty to myself. They rolled their eyes while mikey stayed astonished.

We jumped roof to roof. Finally we had gotten to my apartment. I jumped through rhe window. It was quiet and dark. I walked over to the wall.

My fingers fumbled as I switched on the light. It was a lot more messy than I had thought. I put my hands behind my back embarrassingly.

"Hehe. Excuse the mess. I shouldn't take long." I ran over to my room and started packing my things. Extra clothes, underwear, my car keys, my public library card, and my shinny, thick, reading glasses.

I quickly looked and saw all of the games I had stacked in a tall pile. I looked at it skeptically. I don't know if I should take them. They probably don't have games down their. But, maybe. I grabbed them all and shoved them in my huge, square shaped, duffle bag.

I smilled and left my room. I looked out to the the guys sitting patiently on my couch. I frowned and looked over to see Michelangelo eating the leftover pizza from my fridge.

"Hey, let's go!" I called out to the guys. Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello stood up and headed out the window. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed Michelangelo by the shell. I proceeded to drag him out of my apparent.

We all started jumping over the rooftops. I smirked and became immensely faster than them. I stopped and turned around for a second. I laughed proudly.

"Looks like you guys can't keep up with me!" I ran a little faster and leaped over to the next roof. Leonardo narrowed his eyes.

"We'll see about that!"

"You're on! Come on guys! Let's show Adira what we can do!" Raphael screamed out to me.

"Yeah!" Mikey shouted with glee. I smiled and pushed on. Feeling the wind though my hair was really nice. The rush of almost falling off of a three story building was amazing! I loved it all! It had been a race to the lair! I quickly pushed through the boys to be the first to get inside. I jumped up happily.

"I guess that's it. Now you all know how tough I am." all the four guys were hunched over on their knees panting.

"Right. We won't underestimate you." Donatello spoke out of breath. I smirked widley. I put my hands on my hips. I showed them! Now that they've seen how tough I am, they should be able to prepare themselves for training.

I suppose we'll start tomorrow. My hand tightened it's grip on my bag. I looked to the boys as they were still tuckered out. That's weird. I thought they've gotten over it by now.

I frowned. I brought my hand up to my lips and coughed. They all lifted their heads and looked at me.

"Umm..where am I suppose to sleep?"

"Ohh right. Your room. Their is an extra one right next to mikey's." Leonardo and the guys had walked me over to the extra room. The door slid open. It was one of thoes Japanese sliding doors. I blushed and covered my mouth.

"It's one of thoes sliding doors." Raphael let his shoulders down.

"Why would that be a problem?"

"Well...it's just. I'm a girl. And I need my privacy." All of the guys looked away from me trying scarcely to avoid eye contact. I grumbled. "Just don't open it during the night. Okay? And in the morning!" I barked.

Each one of the turtles had on a surprised look. My eyebrows furrowed. My eye's rolled down. I crossed my arms.

"I don't look my best in the mornings so. Just don't come in." Raphael crossed his arms and smirked.

"So you want to look good for us?" His brothers giggled. I blushed. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"No way in hell am I trying to look good for anyone! I don't like any of you! I'm trying nicely to ask for my space so back of okay!?" I forcibly slammed the door closed. Almost shutting it on raph's face. Thankfully he moved back because if he didn't I fear the door would have chopped his head off.

My lips dropped. I almost hurt him... from outside the door I heard them talking about me.

"Why does she have to be so mean?" Donatello spoke with such confusion. I am mean arn't I?

"She makes me want to slap her aside her head!"

"Calm down Ralph. Sensei obviously has a strong connection with adira. For his sake we should be nice to her.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Mikey and I sighed simultaneously. Now i am feeling sadness envelop me. I'm really not like this.

I just...I don't know how to deal with others, the way I used too. It's different now...I'm different now. It's hard for me to make friends. What I did on that day... I don't even want to think about it.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. I pulled my bag over to me and sat it on my lap. Unzipping it I brought out a lot of my stuff. My eyes blinked as i stared down blankly at all of my things. Hmm. If I'm going to be staying here a while, I might as well make this room mine.

I picked up the duffel bag by the straps and flipped it upside down causing all of my stuff to fall out onto my bed.

I went up to a old dresser in the room and looked in it. I eye'd it curiously. Despite a few dust bunnies on top, it seemed clean enough. I used all of my strength to pull it open. Examining the wood I could tell it was a bit old. I looked on the draw handles and smiled.

"Superior craftsmanship." I whispered aloud to myself. I really like it. I folded all of my clothes and shoved them in the drawer. Seeing them all together made me realize. I wear a lot of black, red, and purple. No pink! No pink whatsoever! I dreaded the color pink, but my mom loves it.

I'm more into the strapping, robust look oppose to her girly, frilly look. It's embarrassing when she makes me go to school like that.

For instance, this one time, she made me go on a play date with this boy I was talking to. And this was in the third grade. All I asked him was if I could sit where he was sitting. I'm pretty sure my mom scared his mom pretty good.

We never saw each other again. And i am glad. That boy was annoying the hell out of me! Needless to say that didn't turn out well. I punched him and kicked him repeatedly.

I giggled. I was always such a mean kid. My mom disciplined me but I didn't really care. I smiled enjoying that memory. A cold sensation hit my fingertips. Huh? I looked down to see my glasses.

I guess I should put these on top of the dresser. Just incase I forget. The last thing to put away was my make up. I dug through the bag. Their was something missing. My games? I frantically looked in the bag. They're gone! I shoved my head in the bag searching for them.

I looked around the area I was sitting. They were on the bed. I sighed. I gently placed my stack of games on the dresser right next to my glasses. I stood up from the bed and made a box with my fingers, looking at my room as a whole. It didn't look right. Or..didn't look like me. I guess that's because I didn't bring anything from school.

I mean my extra curricular activities. Like my bat from baseball which I love! And my pom poms from cheer which I despised. Cheerleading is so degrading. It's exactly how tourcher feels. No fun. Not really a challenge. And EXTREMELY EMBARRASSING! I mean, if the guys ever found out about this my reputation would be down the crapper. Let's just hope that day will never come.

Quickly, I changed into my purple pajamas hoping no one were to slide open my door while I was doing so. I laied back on the bed to feel a little poke at my side. I pulled out the object to see the words 'Martial Art's Study' written in terrible handwriting.

I smirked. My father always did have horrendous writing skills. Nobody but I could read his handwriting, not even my own mother could do such a thing. I smiled dreamily at the book and set it next to me.

I laid at my side hoping to get some sleep. But words ran through my head. 'I'll be just like him' I shut my eyes softly and turned off my brain.

Darkness sunk in. Heaps of dusty, grey clouds surrounded me. My eyes shot in all directions. Something's not right. A cracking sound came from behind me. I widened my eyes. I have to get out of here. Now.

As I picked my feet up to jump a thundering noise blasted my ear drums. My body struck the ground with an incredible amount of force. A whiney high pitched ringing filled my ears. The noise wrapped around my brain practically compressing it down.

My hands clasped my ears. I looked up. Smoldering ash flew down from the sky. Debris sprinked on the tips of my bangs. I squinted as some fell in my eyes. I hastily rubbed my eyes. I squeaked out a small moan. Somewhere I heard my name being called out.

"Daddy? Is that you?"

"Adira! Help me!" My dad yelled getting my attention.

"Daddy!" I sprung up from the ground and forced myself to run. I have to follow his voice! I have to save him! I kept running in the direction of his husky voice.

I stopped my feet when I saw a wall of fire roaring. My heart rate went up. I breathed turbulently, barley getting in any air. My eyes were glued to the burning fire. I can't...

"Hurry adira! Daddy needs help!" My dad pleaded louder.

"Okay! Okay!" I yelled back to dad. I have to same him. And this time I'm going to do it right. I will conquer my fear. Don't be engulfed by the animosity of dark fire. I repeat in my head.

I closed my mouth keeping in my breath. I jumped through the fire parting it open with my arms. Falling to the ground on the other side I curled up. A scream fled from my body echoing all throughout the lands.

I looked down to my left wrists. Their was a large cut and burn on it. Blood leaked from my vains. I began to panic. I wiped up the sweat from my head provoking both sweat and blood to leak into my eyes almost blinding me. I don't think I'm going to live. My chest rose and sank rapidly changing with the pase of my breathing. Once again I heard my dad.

"Adira! Please! Come rescue me! Daddy needs your help!"

"I'm running as fast as I can!" I pushed out of my vocal cords with all the strength I had left. But my feet were becoming more and more tired. I couldn't go on.

My knees gave out. They wobbled uncontrollably making me fall to the ground. The side of my face not on the ground was still working. I grunted and lifted my head up. A few feet away from me I saw my father under some flaming debris. I dispersed the side of my mouth.

"Daddy." I heaved up my arm and outstretched it towards him. My fingers curled in just about to grip onto his arm.

Unceremoniously a boot crushed my hand burying it into the ground. The impact was so great the bones in my left arm started to crack. I screamed once more over another's scream. I looked up to see Oroku Saki towering over me.

"Why are you doing this? You're hurting me!" I yelled. I couldn't get up all I could do was lie down. My eyes rolled up giving me incredible head pain. "Daddy..." watching him suffer was far worse than any broken bone or blindness.

I closed my eyes giving into the darkness and sorrow.

I gasped waking up from the dream. It...it was just a dream. But it felt so real...that's because it was. I panted sitting up in my bed.

I stopped and clutched my bed sheets. I pulled them up to my mouth. My body shook. My knees bent as I sat up and locked my arms around them.

Slowly I lifted my left hand looking at my wrist. Their was still the parallel scars. And the burn from all thoes years ago. I had been given the gift of a second chance. A hope for a new life. Revenge perhaps. And I still managed to fail horribly.

My trembling hand was brought up to my mouth. Covering it. Their were no words. Only tears. And sadness. I began to cry quietly. I certainly wouldn't want the others to hear me sobbing and sulking. I have to stay silent.

The crying would not stop. Liquid crystals poured out of my eyes. If I won't stop on my own. I'll make it stop. I ran my hands over my eyes sweeping the liquid off.

I sat normally and huffed. I should...probably get something to drink. I crept out of my bed and was aware of my footing. I can be the quietest little mouse ever if I tried.

Quietly, I tiptoed my way to the kitchen. I rummaged through the cabinets and surprisingly found all the ingredients I needed to make green tea. Damn. I wish I knew what time it was. Maybe I shouldn't be drinking this. What the hell. It will calm me down. Anything that does that can be good in my book.

I sat at the table turning my back from the direction of the rooms. I quickly sipped on my green tea. I took a deep whiff of it through my nose. Even the smell of it converted my body into jello.

I lightly smiled. My mom is the one who taught me how to make this. She also taught me how to make cookies, cake, muffins, and brownies. Funny thing is I was a fail at making all of them.

A smile arose on face. Suddenly I could sense a body from behind me. Without looking back I spoke.

"What are you still doing up?"

"I wanted to get some midnight pizza. What are you still doing up?" Michelangelo walked over and sat across from me. I frowned.

"What's it to you?"

"I just wanted to know. If you were okay...but if you really don't want to talk about it. I won't bother you." Michelangelo stood up and opened the fridge. I looked away.

Why was he being so considerate? Was he really all that concerned? Immediately I could tell he was the prankster type of guy. But...I didn't think he could be...worried about someone he had just met. If I told him a think or two...I don't think he will laugh or hate me for it. He is not like the others. Mikey's different...

"You know I considered him my father...in a way." Mikey turned around with a pizza hanging out of his mouth. He literally slurping it up and spoke.

"You mean splinter?"

"Yeah. He was a nice person. But he's so much more than that and I...I ruined his life. And it's all my fault." Mikey sat across from me at the table entranced by what I had to say.

"What are you talking about?" Mikey said leaning closer to me. I looked down at the burn on my wrist. I traced it up my hand. I can't. I can't. My shoulders sank. I can't look up at mikey. I can't.

"I uhh...I did this really bad thing...when I was little and I...I uhh... It keeps coming back every day. Reminding me that I'm this pathetic person. And that no one is ever gonna like me." I closed my eyes. I was on the brink of crying. But I can't. Not now.

"Hey. Adira...I like you." I looked up to mikey. He was being so sincere and true. I could tell just by the way his voice sounded. How his sweet little smile curved at me. It gave me a chill. I blushed and put my hand on my cheek.

"You, you really mean it?"

"Why not? You're a cool cat." I giggled trying to contain myself. I wanted to laugh loudly so bad right now but I couldn't.

"I think you're pretty cool too mikey."

"Woah my first human friend. This is so awesome!" Mikey smiled back at me. His eyes sparkling. He rested his head on both his hands. I pouted and looked left and right. I brought my mug to my lips and took a tiny sip on my tea. Then back at him. Still staring. I lightly laughed.

"Why, are you staring at me like that?"

"You're so cute." I gasped blushing. I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned. I stood up with the mug in my hands.

"Mikey. I, I have to go to bed." I slipped away awkwardly. I dashed back to my room. I closed the door carefully. I sighed dreamily. Mikey...mikey thinks I'm cute? But I'm so weird and awkward. How could someone as funny and wild as mikey like me?

I walked over to my bed and laid on it. I guess I might never know. I mean when the moment was right I totally chickened out and ran away.

I sighed. I had almost told him. I almost told him everything. About how I...I.. My eyes opened widley. How I killed my own father.


End file.
